creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Soul-Collector
Welcome kids to the THIRTY-SECOND ISSUE OF CREEPS CASTLE! I, CREEPS, love watching old classic movies kiddies. Like take for AX-AMPLE, THE WIZARD OF OOZE, where Dorothy and her brand new friends traveled down the YELLOW SICK ROAD together, and had to decide WITCH way to go ha-ha-ha-ha. The HORROR-NADO in the film really PUT A SPIN ON THINGS too. Speaking of putting a spin on things, that's just what happens to the bully in the evening's tale, I entitle... A teenage bully woke up sitting against a wall, raising his head from his arms, discovering he was in a small, concrete-room which shined an eerie-green. The punk got to his feet, looking around and shouted out loud: "hello?!". There was the sound of smoke escaping a vent, followed by a gruff voice replying, "hello. You shall spend the evening here. I will come to claim you at the end of the night". "Wait a minute, who are you??" the bully asked the voice. "Oh, you shall find out in time!" the gruff voice answered. Then, there was the sound of smoke escaping from a vent again. The teenage punk gazed around, feeling the walls. "There's no hidden-panels anywhere here!" the bully said to himself. "Ah, I see you are trying to find a passage to escape through. Well, I assure you that I control the hidden-passage in this room" the gruff voice called out. "Why am I stuck in here then?" the punk yelled back. "Why you ask? For what you did to that poor girl in that neighborhood" the voice replied. "Yeah, I beat her up and stole her doll so?" the punk exclaimed. "That is why you are here now" the voice answered. The sound of smoke escaping a vent was heard a third time. "What the heck is that noise?" the bully asked, yelling. "It is the smoke of a fire escaping from the outside of the room" the voice replied. "Am I dead and in Hell????" the bully shouted, asking. "Hell? No, but it is almost the end of the night now!" the voice answered him. The teenager got a cigarette out of the pocket of his leather-jacket and lit it with his lighter. As he smoked, the eerie-green-glow of the concrete-room dimmed and flickered a little. "Tonight is May 30th, 1961 in case you do not remember. You do not remember what happened earlier today" the voice explained. "Nope not really" the bully replied. "When I watched you beat up that little girl, I followed you when you ran off after she got up running. I knocked you out with my strength from behind you. I brought you back to my home here" the voice explained. Then the glow faded-out and a horrifying-face with rotted-white-flesh and huge-eye sockets appeared in the blackness. It breathed heavily through its nostril-holes, and opened its decayed-mouth, as the bully screamed and screamed. "I am known as The Soul-Collector!" the creature spoke in its gruff voice and as the glow flickered fast, it grabbed the punk's head and yanked with its white-hands. Its body was decayed-white-flesh, and its black-claws dug into the bully's cheeks. The punk was murdered when bones snapped in his neck. The room had a hole in it then, with a fire outside it in a mountain-cave in southern-California. Talk about having that BOXED-IN FEELING, eh Kiddies? That monster really GOT INTO THE SPIRIT in the end as The Soul-Collector. It was rather a SNAP for the creature to deal with the punk hee-hee-hee-hee!